gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Obsidian (canon)
|First Appearance = "Change Your Mind" |Voice Actor = Zach Callison Estelle Michaela Dietz Deedee Magno-Hall }} Obsidian is the fusion of Garnet (by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe. They made their debut in "Change Your Mind". Appearance Obsidian is a massive fusion with eight arms, gray skin, bright orange markings, glowing orange eyes, and charcoal-black hair that reaches the ground. They also flaunt a mask, which opens up to a third mouth. The third mouth is filled with lava Obsidian uses to craft their sword. Their appearance greatly resembles that of the Crystal Temple's hill figure. Steven's clothes can be seen on one of Obsidian's hands, a reference to where Steven's laundry is hanged in the Crystal Temple. Personality Obsidian does not appear to have a distinct personality, as they are shown to be always silent. The only noise they make is a loud roar after their formation. Abilities Obsidian possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. As the fusion of all 4 core members of the Crystal Gems, Obsidian is the strongest fusion so far in the series. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Gaia Stone. Skillset * Greatsword Proficiency: Obsidian forms the hilt of their sword by combining Pearl's spear, Steven's shield, Garnet's gauntlet, and Amethyst's whip; then, Obsidian smelts the blade of the sword by opening up a third mouth full of lava and sticking the hilt into their mouth. The red-hot sword that they pull out of their mouth is then capable of slicing through nearly anything, as it destroys Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's ships with seeming ease. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: When Obsidian was eventually formed, their eyes (and in their mask) ignited fire. * Lava Generation: Obsidian's third mouth is filled with lava, which they use to craft their sword. Trivia * The fact that Obsidian has the ability to create/hold lava within their body may be a reference to the fact that, in real life, obsidian a type of volcanic glass, formed when felsic lava cools. * Due to having all of the main Crystal Gems weapons, Obsidian should also be able to summon Sugilite's flail, Opal's bow, Sardonyx's war hammer, Rainbow Quartz 2.0's parasol, Sunstone's suction cups, Smoky Quartz's yo-yo, and perhaps the utility of any other possible fusion by Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. * Obsidian bears a resemblance to Te Ka from Moana. * The name of Obsidian was first seen in the Steven Universe: Art & Origins book. * Obsidian's sword's blade strongly resembles the Flameblade from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, both in the blade's outline shape and the presence (but not exact pattern) of geometric designs on the blade's surface. Gemology Gemstone Information * Obsidian is a naturally occurring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. * It is produced when felsic lava extruded from a volcano cools rapidly with minimal crystal growth. Obsidian is commonly found within the margins of rhyolitic lava flows known as obsidian flows, where the chemical composition (high silica content) induces a high viscosity and polymerization degree of the lava. * The inhibition of atomic diffusion through this highly viscous and polymerized lava explains the lack of crystal growth. * Obsidian is hard and brittle; it, therefore, fractures with very sharp edges, which were used in the past in cutting and piercing tools, and it has been used experimentally as surgical scalpel blades. Gemstones Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Steven Universe Fusions Category:Hybrid Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Quintuple Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Obsidians